


Bored

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Tyler and Beck were friends in middle school and finally meet again. As he is at Beck's, Tyler also gets to meet Jade - and understands why Beck is so different now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello in my new little one shot!  
> It's about Beck and Jade, from the perspective of an old friend of Beck's. Hope you guys will like it. Have fun reading in any case!

They run into each other at the grocery store, after they haven't seen each other in almost four years. They visited elementary and middle school together, then Beck started attending Hollywood Arts while he, Tyler, proceeded to a 'normal' high school. They texted each other at first but at some point it just stopped without any good reason.  
And now, they are both on the way into the same aisle and of course recognize each other.  
Tyler hasn't got much time though. He's here to buy some stuff his mother desperately needs for his little sister's birthday party, which is pretty much starting right now.  
But he's glad to see Beck and suggests to meet up over the weekend, with which Beck instantly agrees.  
"You can come by my place on Saturday afternoon if you want," he says and Tyler nods: "Sure. Sounds good. You haven't moved?"  
He thinks he still remembers the street, in which Beck lives. He visited him often enough as a child.  
"We haven't," Beck answers. "I have just a little. Don't ring the doorbell but knock on the door of the RV."  
"Okay," Tyler says, confused and yet amused. Okay, he will ask about that when he's at Beck's. He really doesn't have time now. And maybe, Beck is just joking anyway.  
They agree on a time, then Tyler quickly gets back to the groceries.

There is an RV parked outside Beck's parents' home and after Tyler knocks there, Beck opens from the inside.  
He's actually living in it. Tyler sees his bed here and his clothes and everything.  
Beck invites him to sit down on the couch right behind the bed and also offers him something to drink, Tyler accepts.  
With the drink in his hand, Tyler finally has to ask: "Why are you living in here?" He knows Beck has a very great room inside the house. It's bigger than his room – and than any of their friends' from middle school. Beck is an only child from two well-earning parents, so naturally he has a big room and everything he needs in there.  
Beck shrugs. "I just couldn't be too close to my parents anymore. You might remember how they are. Now that I'm living in here... My roof, my rules. If they're going on my nerves, I can just leave and literally sleep anywhere else."  
"Wow. You parents can't like that," Tyler says.  
He does remember how strict Beck's parents always were. Beck wasn't too anoyed by it back then. He never did anything out of line anyway. He always was kind of the perfect child.  
But Beck is different now. Tyler has noticed that before.  
It's also the way Beck smiles now that's so different: "Oh, they didn't. They still don't all that much but it's the way it is, so..."  
There is something in his eyes and in his attitude that's so different. And Tyler gets that this is... fun for him in a way. Disobeying his parents like that, not living by their rules anymore. It's something that takes him out of his boredom. Though Tyler is sure there must be more that's taking him out of his boredom. He has also felt it in the store already. That something about Beck has changed.  
He has always been this very cool, calm and collected guy. Even as a child. He was never really the person being silly on the monkey bars. He stood next to them and watched and gave them tips or laughed with them. But he never was totally into it. Not like everyone else.  
Tyler doesn't think a lot of people saw that. Even as it grew more obvious in middle school. But he was just so damn bored all the time. It was never like Beck complained about it. It wasn't even like they ever talked about it. But Tyler saw and he's sure their other close friends did as well. Underneath all the coolness was just a bored boy who didn't care all that much about anything. He had his perfect life that didn't interest him even slightly.  
He definitely seems different now. There seems to be more life in him in a way. Tyler wonders what brought that change. Has it just been him growing up? Him finally being able to persue this acting thing that was the only thing giving him life back then - though sometimes he didn't even seem to care about that, as if there was nothing he really did it for.  
"Anyway," Beck says. "How was the birthday party? How old is your sister now?"  
They start talking. About their families, then about their old friends, with whom they still keep in contact. Beck is interested where everyone else has gone as he has lost contact to most of them, and Tyler is able to tell about a few. Meanwhile Beck is able to tell him about Bill, whom he hasn't met since middle school.  
It's great to finally talk with an old friend again and Tyler asks himself why they weren't able to keep in touch. Beck is such a great friend. He must be an even better friend now with so much life in him, smiling so easily, caring more than back then. Though he of course has always cared about his friends despite Tyler having the feeling that even they have bored him sometimes as they have been that typical group of friends.  
Tyler is in the middle of telling Beck all about Kyle, who has moved to Australia with his family a year ago, when suddenly, the door opens, that Beck hasn't locked behind them.  
A girl comes in, brown hair with blue streaks in it, wearing pearcings, a red top, a black skirt and black boots.  
She only shortly looks at them as she shuts the door close behind her, kicks her boots off and marches to the small cupboard, in which Beck must keep his clean clothes.  
She opens a drawer more brutal than necessary when Beck says: "Hello to you, too."  
"Don't annoy me," the girl snaps and... wow. Who is she? Why is she suddenly here? Tyler knows Beck doesn't have a sister.  
"I'm having a guest," Beck says and makes an unnecessary gesture to Tyler, who waves nervously as the girl glances at him again, before she rolls her eyes and bites back sarcastically: "How nice for you!"  
She has apparently found what she has searched for in the cupboard, shuts the drawer again with some clothes in her hand and decides: "I'll go shower."  
And she also shuts the door of the bathroom loudly behind her as Beck says: "Okay."  
For a moment, they both look against the door, where they now hear the shower start, then Beck looks back to Tyler. "My girlfriend Jade."  
"Oh," Tyler makes. His girlfriend? If he ever would've pictured Beck with a girlfriend, he would've expected some soft spoken one, one of those nice girls. Though in middle school he also wasn't too interested in those. He went on a few dates with some girls but he also always seemed bored quickly and never started a relationship with any of them though Tyler is still sure all the girls would've wanted that.  
"How long have you been together?" he now asks.  
"On and off since the beginning of freshman year," Beck answers. So about three and a half years.  
"Oh, wow," Tyler says. "That's a long time." Even if it has been on and off.  
"It is," Beck agrees and Tyler makes sure: "But then she must be your first girlfriend, right?"  
If he has dated her since the start of his run at Hollywood Arts and hasn’t been together with a girl in middle school...  
"She is," Beck says with a smile. "And only one."  
So, even when they have been off, he hasn't been together with another.  
"That's amazing," he says. He can't imagine already being in such a long relationship.  
"Thanks," Beck says. "Anyway... Where were we? Kyle?"  
They get back to talking, but soon enough, Jade comes back out of the bathroom. She's now in a shirt that must be one of Beck's as it's too big for her, and in some shorts. She's still drying her hair with a towel as she walks up to them, seeming much calmer than before.  
"Everything okay?" Beck asks her, opening his arm as she steps up to him, him sitting on the end of the couch, so she doesn’t have to go around the coffee table to get to him, and they share a kiss before Jade actually sits down on his lap, though there’s so much more room on the couch.  
"No," she then answers, still sounding a little harsh. "Our shower broke and we waited for hours for the repair guy and then they called again and said they couldn't make it today after all. Like... What the fuck? We do need to shower."  
So, that has honestly been the reason for her to stomp in here angrily? Naturally, Tyler would also be angry with the repair company but... he wouldn't behave like that.  
Though he also wouldn't have any place where he would feel comfortable just walking in and under the shower without asking first, except his own home. But Jade and Beck have been on and off for more than three years and Jade must have been here often already.  
"What about your mom and your brother?" Beck asks and Jade answers: "They went to my grandparents. As if I was ready for another conversation with them."  
Beck smiles soflty after her eye roll, and that actually makes her smile back and then their lips meet again.  
"Will you stay here for the night?" Beck asks her and... obviously she will, dressed as she is, won't she? Which also means a lot, her just already dressing ready for bed. And it's not like Beck's bed here in the RV looks all that big.  
Jade shrugs and answers: "Well... If I'm here already..."  
That makes Beck's smile grow even bigger and they kiss again and this time, they barely seem able to stop.  
Tyler starts to feel more than uncomfortable, when Jade finally draws back, Beck blinks for a moment, then he finally looks over to Tyler again and says: "I'm sorry. What did you say about Thomas?"  
Well, he does remember at what point their conversation was interrupted by Jade walking back into the room.  
Tyler finishes his story though he's kind of distracted by Jade, who hasn't stood up from Beck's lap, but also isn't listening. She's leaning into Beck, with him also holding her, but has now pulled out her phone from nowhere and does something on it.  
And Tyler wants to know more about her, so he finally talks to her: "You also go to Hollywood Arts?"  
She doesn't even look up, but obviously knows he's talking to her. "Uhu."  
Beck looks at her smiling again, apparently doesn't feel too bad about her not trying to use the chance to get involved in their talk. And then he remembers something and turns back to Tyler: "Oh, by the way: I met Mr. Stones just a few weeks ago."  
"Really?" Tyler asks. Mr. Stones was one of their very strict teacher that seems to like not one of them – and had the mind of an elephant at the same time. Naturally, he also remembered Beck as Beck tells him now.  
They shortly laugh about an old story they remember from elementary school, until Jade suddenly says: "I'm gonna watch TV."  
She stands up, grabs the remote control that has been on the coffee table, turns on the TV and then walks to the bed where she sits down. The TV is turned more into the direction of the bed anyway and probably perfect to see from there and not so much from the couch.  
"Anything good on?" Beck meanwhile asks.  
"They're running Orphan again," Jade answers with a shrug.  
"You already watched that twice," Beck says amused.  
"So?" Jade replies and their is a glint in her eye as she looks to Beck. "It's funny."  
Of course this girl thinks, a horror movie is funny. Well...  
And Tyler doesn't want to intrude on them any further, even though he might be interested to know more about Jade. He notices now anyway that he already has been here for five hours and he wanted to be home way earlier.  
So, he decides: "I think I should leave anyway."  
Beck looks surprised. "You don't have to. We can also keep talking. Or you can watch the movie with us."  
"No. It's late," he answers and Beck shrugs while Jade is long looking to the TV, having pretty much lied down on the bed, uninterested in their talk.  
Both boys stand up and leave the RV. Beck closes the door behind him, before he says: "I hope you're not leaving because of her."  
It's almost as if Beck expects him to find her rude or anything and feel uncomfortable because of that. But that's not it.  
"No," he therefore says. "I'm actually glad to have met her. You're a great match."  
"Are you serious?" Beck asks amused.  
"Yeah, why?" Tyler replies.  
Beck shrugs. "It's just... noone really told me that before."  
"Really?" Tyler asks surprised. They are on and off for over three and a half years and noone has told him that yet? Though it's so obvious that she's doing him good, that she takes all the boredom away, that she makes him alive in every sense. He tries to explain that, to explain why he thinks they are a great match: "Well... She seems to be able to keep your life interesting. And if there's one thing I believe you need, it's that."  
Beck looks at him for a long moment. He apparently also never has heard that before.  
Tyler wonders why, until: "Has anyone else from your old friends ever met her?"  
"I don't think so," Beck answers.  
"Introduce her and they will say the same," he assures Beck. "You always were so bored back then, but you seemed changed when I met you the day before yesterday. I get it now. You probably are never bored with her around and finally do appreciate it whenever it's a little calmer."  
Tyler could actually even imagine her keeping him up his feet during their seperations. He doesn't know much about her but... He can imagine Beck even being occupied with her when they are not together, his life still full of excitement because of her, him never able to let go of her.  
He has seen after all how he has looked at her inside there, how he immediately has been drawn into her when she was around (like probably everybody is with a girl like that). He saw his smile and how extremely comfortable he felt with Jade there.  
Beck now tilts his head, thinking about what Tyler has said. "Well. My cousins also do think she does me good."  
His cousins, who have also known him before he knew Jade, which his friends at Hollywood Arts never really could have. Even if he wasn't close to Jade right away... He also can't have been so close to anyone else that they would've seen behind Beck's cool facade.  
"She does," Tyler confirms again and Beck smiles: "She really does. Hollywood Arts in general did me good because it's such a crazy school and maybe I do need crazy in my life. But.. .Yeah, she makes every moment in my life worthwile."  
Tyler can see that Beck totally means it, that it comes out of the depth of his heart. It's amazing to see. That's how Tyler wants to talk about a girl one day. That's how he wants to feel about her.  
"I'm really happy to hear that," he honestly says, because they might not have stayed in contact over the years but he still feels weirdly connected to Beck and he's of course happy to see him like this. He also feels like Beck deserves to experience life like this because he is such a nice guy.  
For a second, they just look at each other, then Beck says: "I hope we can do this again soon."  
"I hope so, too," Tyler instantly answers. He would like to see Beck again more often. He has been one of his best friends for years after all. "Take care, huh?"  
They shake hands and hug each other in the same move.  
"You, too," Beck answers, then Tyler takes the last step to his car and leaves.

Beck looks after him for a minute or so. He has never heard anyone talk about Jade and him like Tyler has. He also has never yet heard anyone saying that he was bored back then. He realizes he was. He has never thought about that himself but... yes, he was bored. His life always seemed so dull. There were moment back then, where he just lied in his bed, stared up the ceiling and waited for something to happen. There barely ever did. Everything was just there and normal and... dull.  
And suddenly, it hasn't been anymore. Because of Jade.  
He walks back into the RV and locks the door behind him. While he kicks off his shoes and then jumps over Jade to lie down behind her and put his arms around her, she asks dryly, without looking away from the TV: "Did you apologize for me or why did it take so long?"  
Well, he does apologize for her behaviour every now and then. He wouldn't have this time, because she should behave however she sees fit in his RV, that belongs as much to her in his eyes.  
But he doesn't say that, instead he presses a kiss into her neck and then answers: "Actually, he took the time to tell me he thinks you're a great fit for me."  
“Yeah, right,” Jade says, not believing him. Because she knows that there are enough people, who think they don’t fit together at all. Why should Tyler be different of all people?  
“He really did,” he says and he moves slightly away from Jade, but only to turn her on her back and then promptly move over her. He kisses her deeply, before he whispers: “And he’s right. You are perfect for me.”  
And there is one of her hands in his neck, pulling him into another close kiss.


End file.
